Lapalok
Lapalok is a Slayer Master who replaces Duradel after his death during While Guthix Sleeps. Lapalok can be found on the first floor north of Fernahei's Fishing Hut in Shilo Village. Players must have at least 50 Slayer and a combat level of 100 before they can receive Slayer assignments from him. He has exactly the same functions as Duradel, and assigns the same tasks. He used to sell the Slayer cape before the release of Kuradal on 8 December 2009. He is a follower of Amascut and supports her current plans and attempts of desert domination. He is also glad that Duradel's fate was of a destructive nature. Initially he was named Disciple of the Devourer, and his name was only seen in the NPC Contact list. This was changed on 9 December 2008 after feedback from players. However, with Sumona being incognito it would make sense that she put an underling in a higher position than herself so as to further protect her true identity. With the Christmas update that year some of his advice dialogue was changed to be more similar to that of Sumona. He believes the time of the Devourer approaches and that She is on the ascent once more. Slayer points After the Smoking Kills quest, players can receive extra Slayer reward points for completing Slayer tasks, based on how many tasks players have accomplished in a row. Completion of a task assigned by Lapalok will grant you: *15 Slayer points per normal task *75 for every 10th (80 after completing Elite Karamja Tasks) *225 for every 50th This means that if using Lapalok over the long term, an average of 24 points will be granted per task. Assignments Slayer Challenge Lapalok will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular Slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns extra Slayer experience. * Earns Slayer reward points, if the player has completed the Smoking Kills quest. * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for Slayer reward points. Lapalok's special task is for the player to slay every type of monster in the Slayer Tower in a single trip without leaving the tower. The numbers of monsters that must be slain are: * 17 crawling Hands on the ground floor * 12 banshees on the ground floor (requires protection from the banshees' screams) * 9 infernal Mages on the first floor * 7 bloodvelds on the first floor * 7 aberrant spectres on the first floor (requires protection from the spectres' odour) * 5 gargoyles on the second floor (requires a rock hammer) * 6 nechryaels on the second floor * 6 abyssal demons on the second floor As the player kills the required number of each set of monster, a notice appears in the chatbox that the player has killed enough of the monster for the challenge. Note that up to level 85 Slayer is needed to complete the range of tasks given, the player needs special equipment against some monsters, and the player needs to be prepared to defend against melee, magical melee, and magic attacks. No monster attacks with more than one attack style, so switching between melee and magic defence armour as needed will be an effective tactic. The reward for completing this task is a bonus of 20,000 Slayer experience and 35 bonus Slayer Points. In total a player will receive 24,556-24,640 Slayer experience (depending on the level of the crawling hands killed) and 50, 110 or 260 Slayer Points (depending on the player's task count). Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Tasks To complete the elite Karamja Tasks you have to complete a 10th or 50th task at Lapalok to gain 75 reward points or more at one go. Trivia *He wields one iron claw, equipped on his right hand. Shortly after the release of Kuradal, Lapalok now has a Cape of legends. *The friends chat, Lapalok, is reported to be owned by Mod MMG as mentioned in his clan chat on 16 May 2008. Upon entering the clan chat, a player would find the title "RIP Duradel". This is obviously to remember Duradel's death from the quest While Guthix Sleeps. *During While Guthix Sleeps, when you ask him about Duradel, he says, "I'm here to replace him, yes, to send both you and he on the path of destruction." nl:Lapalok fi:Lapalok Category:Shilo Village city